Just One Look
by Sk8rnerdbleach
Summary: Kakashi has always thought of Kurenai as a friend. One night, he thinks she takes it too far. Although he must admit, he has always been attracted to her. Will he let her have her way? What will others think?
1. Just Talking

**Just One Look**

**A/N: **My fourth fanfic! This time it is for Naruto! If you are a Naruto and a Bleach fan, please check out my other stories. Please enjoy and R&R!

**Just Talking**

It was a hot day for training. No surprise, Naruto was complaining about the radiation as he perfected his taijutsu while Sasuke and Sakura just sat there and sweated. Kakashi however, was completely absent-minded at the moment and oblivious to the heat. He was looking on the other side of the training grounds where a raven-haired jonin trained her students. A bead of sweat rolled down her nose and slid down her red lips. Kakashi's eyes widened slightly and his mouth opened a bit.

"Kakashi-sensei! Are we done here or what?" Naruto whined. "You keep staring at that tree so one would only assume that-"

"Yeah," Kakashi replied softly before turning to face his students. "I guess you guys can go." He smiled behind his mask as he watched them saunter away.

At this same time, Kurenai had released her students and started walking towards him.

_Oh crap! _Kakashi thought as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. _What do I say? Oh crap… Maybe I can get away with walking the other way._

As Kakashi slowly started turning the other way he was caught by the arm. Quickly, the jonin straightened his posture slightly and shrugged, trying to seem cool.

"Hard day today, am I right?" His captor chuckled softly.

"Most definitely." He laughed along.

"Your kids seem to be doing fine," she continued, trying to make conversation, "even in this heat!" The female nin continued to comment on his students while wiping sweat off her brow. One bead slid down her face and then down her cleavage. Though, Kakashi was a gentleman and therefore tried not to look.

"Your students seem to be performing greatly as well. You should feel proud." He said cheerfully. "Well, I gotta go. See ya 'round!"

"I hope so." She winked at him and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_A wink huh? I'll get more out of you then that._

"Hey Asuma, Guy." The silver-haired jonin greeted his friends and took his seat at the bar table.

"Here's to a hard day and hot day." Kakashi announced as he lifted his beer glass into the air.

The action was followed by his friends doing the same.

"Speaking of hot;" Asuma continued, "I got a sexy look of Anko with just a bikini top on. Boy, do I LOVE summer!" He laughed.

"Yeah well, I got a look of Kurenai reaching down her shirt. Now that is hot." Kakashi kidded.

"Top this men;" Guy said triumphantly, "I saw up Tenten's pants."

Both colleagues gave him blank stares full of awkwardness, disbelief, and disgusted things.

"Dude, no." Asuma shook his head a shivered.

"Well, at least he didn't hook-up with her." Kakashi said trying to give Gai the benefit of the doubt. Although, he really shouldn't have.

"Why would he? She is half his age. I think there are laws against that kind of thing." Asuma stated as if this had just turned into a serious conversation.

"I'm no pedophile, but ever hear of the saying, 'half my age plus seven'? That is what they call perfect dating age." Guy smiled s he let his teeth shine in the lighting.

Asuma then whispered something inaudible to Kakashi and then they both burst out laughing.

"What is so funny that you two had gone so low as to sound like little girls giggling?" The green jumpsuit jonin inquired.

"Aww nothin' Guy, really." The smartest jonin commented innocently.

"Yeah, don't sweat it." Asuma agreed.

Guy made kind of a 'hmph' sound but he was satisfied with their honest answers.

"So, I say we have a couple more rounds." The smoking jonin smiled as he held up his glass.

"Huzzah!" Kakashi laughed.

After that, they started bringing on round after round.

Slowly and drunkenly, he approached the steps. He lazily pulled out his keys and then toyed with the keyhole.

"Dammit!" He grumbled when he realized his key wasn't going in.

Suddenly, he heard a muffled noise and the door opened.

"Kakashi? What the hell?" Kurenai said as she tightened her robe.

"Wait… Kurenai? (hiccup) This isn't (hiccup) my apartment?" Kakashi said sleepily as he put his keys back in his pocket.

"No, it isn't. Are you drunk?"

"Yeah (hiccup), kind of. Asuma, he did it. He made us all (hiccup) drink a couple beers. Then, he challenged Guy and I to a drink-off. Good news (hiccup), I won!"

"You are so stupid." She stood and looked at him for a moment. She started at his spiky, messy hair, to his pretty eyes even if they were droopy, to his built chest, to his perfect ass, down to his nice legs. Gosh, she almost made him sound like a girl. "Come on in." She rolled her eyes. "It's cold out here."

"Thanks for noticing." He smiled as he walked into her house. He admired her home, the way it smelled, the way she had everything organized, how she had a table full of crossword and sudoku books. _What a lonely person. _He thought as he smiled.

She sat him down on the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Want anything?" She asked as she tried to be a good host.

"Not really." He replied half-consciously.

"Okay, good. I'm not good at making too many things anyway." Kurenai whispered as she took off her robe revealing a lace and silk pajama dress in black.

**A/N: **So? What did you think? I am deciding whether to add lemons or lemonade in future chapters. Your input would be awesome! I know, I am used to writing Bleach fics but I feel that I should reach out to Naruto fans considering I like the anime and manga as well do a lot of you. Anyway, I can guarantee another chapter of this story soon. I would really like to know if I should continue. Thank you so much for your support!

-Sk8rnerdbleach (soon to be TheDarkerFiction… maybe) Tell me about that too…. Name change? Should I?

THX AGAIN!


	2. Just Having Sex?

**Just One Look**

**A/N: **A second chapter up so soon. I asked my girlfriend if I should add lemons or lemonade, she said yes. She even volunteered to write some for me (I'm a wimp). Thx a lot to my gf McKenzie. (What a sex pervert :D I mean that with 3). There will be slight lemonade in this (it stops before anything serious happens but I WILL get to the good stuff later). Thx and enjoy!

**Risky Moves**

"W-what are you doing?" Kakashi stammered.

"Oh, nothing. Really just getting comfortable." She said as she saw his shoulders go down in a more relaxed way. "Turn on the TV if you like."

"Naw," he declined, "I really should get going." _As much as I want to stay._

Before he had even reached the door, a cold hand lightly grabbed him back and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Now Kakashi was completely caught off-guard.

_What the heck? What is going on? And why am I not enjoying this? I really like her, right? _

Suddenly, he pulled away. But before he had a chance to say anything, she pulled him in again but kissed harder; as if she was the one in charge. Soon, she was working on getting his vest and t-shirt off.

_Might as well let her get a little far, not enough to lead her on though. _The silver-haired jonin contemplated.

Once Kurenai reached the hem of his pants, he stopped her.

"What are you doing?" She said in between kisses.

"Kurenai." He pulled away, "I really can't do this. So, I'm gonna go now."

"You can't leave. I need you. Besides you led me on in the first place." She backfired.

"Listen, I didn't mean to lead you on, not at all, but, really, I don't think I can do that with you."  
"Don't you love me?" Kurenai looked like she was about to cry as she pushed him back onto the couch.

"You know I'll always love you, but as a friend rather than lover." Kakashi mumbled a bit but Kurenai heard every word.

Then, she laid him on the couch and straddled him. Of course, he could do many things in this situation; some jutsus, but she was a lady. Not just a lady either, a genjutsu lady. She could outsmart him somehow and besides, he wouldn't want to harm her, even if she was insane.

"Kurenai, let me go. You are not the person I want to do this with. If you do pursue, let's at least try _dating_ first." _As if! Psycho chick! I don't care if she is hot she is insane! But she does want me… I can't blame her… I'm pretty attractive, and a great kisser. Damn, do I have the perfect body for sex too! Maybe, should I give myself to her? I mean, dudes can't get preggers and she is probably STD free… Damn, her body is smoking… _

During his thinking, Kurenai had enough time to tie him to the bed and remove all his clothes but his boxers. Like said before, her could easily escape this, but did he want to?

_I don't love her though. Oh well, I won't count this one hehehe…_

Kurenai was already undressing in front of him, as if to tease. (A/N: now this is where my girlfriend starts writing and she is a really hot writer!)

First, she unclasped her thin black bra and removed it front to back. She held her own breasts in her hands with the lace still partially covering them. Then she pulled the rest off and hugged her chest while licking the top of her right breast seductively. She watched as Kakashi eyed her form and continued to striptease.

Next, she grabbed the hip straps on her matching black panties and ran her hand down to the crotch and stretched it and then let it go. She then rubbed her hot ass and shook it in front of her captive a few times so he could see her body. Then she turned her face away from him and lowered her underwear so that her goods were not facing him. Slowly she moved her hips side to side and then seductively looked over her shoulder and saw his erection. She needed to give him more.

Soon, she turned about-faced and he saw her pussy. It was a bit wet and had a bit of thin black air on her mound. Then she sat in front of him with her hand to her private. Now, she rubbed. She circled, she squeezed, and she pulled and moaned. She circled her clit so many times that she felt herself becoming wetter.

After, she straddled his face.

"Take a lick and suck as much as you want." Kurenai said quietly.

At first he hesitated, but soon brought his lips up to her opening and licked and sucked away. First, he toyed with her clit with his tongue and nipped it once or twice; then he stuck his tongue inside of her and swirled it around, touching her g-spot. She moaned countless times and shoved his head into her pussy.

After she was sure he was enjoying this, she untied him and he ran! Even with his boxers on, he just ran. (Yes! Thx to xxKenzieCutiexx for writing that!)

All of a sudden, he bonked into someone.

"Watch were yer going you knucklehead!" The woman shouted. "Oh Kakashi."

Kakashi couldn't look her in the face for more than a second. "H-hey Anko." He stammered.

She took a good look at him. "Who got to have sweet sex with you tonight, buddy?"

"Kurenai."

"Ohhhhhhhhh! Hahahahaha! Sweet Virgin Kurenai? Oh my God. I knew she would score. Might I say myself, she scored well. You are a sexy man Kakashi. Damn would I love to fuck you." She then got into deep thought about her and Kakashi in bed.

"I'm gonna leave now." He said as he covered his manhood and started walking.

"Later baby. I'm gonna talk to Kurenai now about your 'situation'."

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"Oh, by the way, why did you leave in the middle of intercourse?" Anko inquired. _Oh my God. Just talking to him gets my nipples hard. And, seeing his naked hot body is getting me wet. _She felt some of her juices slide down her leg. _I knew I should have worn panties!_

"I left because she is insane and forced sex into me. Call it rape if you like." He turned to her.

His muscles were defined and she had to have him. "I guess I should go to Kurenai now." She sauntered off, looking back at him every few seconds…

**A/N: **Ok, first lemonade chapter. Thx again to xxKenzieCutiexx (she finally made an account!) And when she gets some stories up, I'm sure she will have LOTS of lemon! Next chap is the conversation between Kurenai and Anko. Will Anko react to her thoughts? Next chap up in a week or so. I am going to Hilton Head so, who knows!

-Sk8rnerdbleach


End file.
